Legends and Myths
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Take one powerful psychic, add in a pokemon that is special. Throw in three orginizations that want it, and the person deemed to keep watch over the pokemon for it's own safety. Stir and just add water. Full and better sumary inside.
1. Prologue

Authors notes; And here's yet another story from me. Looking into a serious Mewtwo pairing. And it's not gonna be all hearts and smiles. With death, drama and true plot twists around the bend, this story makes up for it's update delays with each chapter filled to the brim as possible with chapter-ness goodies. I was inspired to write a serious pairing of Mewtwo, because I was slightly ammused and annoyed by how many plotless MewxMewtwo fics. And the only others I saw were MewtwoxHuman fic, but only a few, along with a few of the MxM stories gave any true sense of what/why and development into something like that. Aka Romance with a plot.  
  
Whoops, just realized I forgot the Disclaimer; I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. I do own Reika though.  
  
Full Summary; For his actions against humans and pokemon on the Isle where he was 'born', and in Mt. Purity(I think that's the correct name) The legends that are still free, and I mean the original legends like Mew and the Lugia that keeps the balance, have decided to put Mewtwo to the test, or rather punish him for his actions to show him the wrongs of his ways for they don't think he has learned his lesson that not all humans are bad. And that he could turn rouge again. So, by invoking a prophecy/myth already in action, they sit back and wait for Mewtwo to learn.  
  
Prologue; The Punishment  
  
Mewtwo couldn't believe this, he had given them no reason to treat him like this. Not ever since that day, the day he had learned not all humans nor pokemon deserved a fate of death. It did not help Mew had not in any way, shape or form. Mew had actually been the one to suggest this punishment for him. Growling, Mewtwo glared holes at where Mew floated, or where he suspected Mew floated. It was hard to glare when you're blind and had your psychic powers stripped from your very being. Even his true form had been taken away. He was now a blind human, unable to use his psychic powers. But that wasn't the worst. Mewtwo now felt deaf and weak, every small sound made him flinch or startled him. Only Pikatwo, who had been found by Mew, had been willing to come with Mewtwo and help him.  
  
"Mewtwo, are you alright?" Pikatwo asked. Mewtwo might not have been a pokemon anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't still understand them. Glancing at where he took Pikatwo too be, he set a grim look on his face. "I," He started, somewhat unused to his psychical voice. "Am alright. As much as I can be for the moment." Mewtw reassured the small electrical mouse.  
  
"Chuuu..." Pikatwo murmured softly, setting his ears back with a worried look in his ebony eyes. Mew came up and patted Pikachu on the shoulder momentairly before turning to gaze up at Mewtwo. "Meeew.... Mewtwo, I never wanted to see you suffer. You of all of us have been through too much. But you need to understand; Rayquaza is more powerful than even you. She was the only one of us all to be able to stand up and successfully defeat Deoxys. She wanted to see you die at her hands for she thought you would have turned rouge again, Mewtwo."  
  
Mewtwo remained silent and brooding as his thoughts turned inwards. The pink psychic cat like pokemon let out a sigh and sent a pleading look at Mewtwo, but as the latter was blind the look was ignored and went unoticed. "Mewtwo, please. Will you do what is asked of you?"  
  
Picking himself up, Mewtwo clenched his jaw tightly before nodding his head once. Replying bitterly; "What other option do I have?"  
  
"Believe me Mewtwo, I am sorry it must come to this." Mew said softly, trying to absolve what had happened to the powerful psychic pokemon. Mewtwo didn't reply to this, and only caused Mew to sigh once more, a soft breezey sound in the quiet of the somewhat forested area. Turning blank and dull blue violet eyes at the general direction of Mew, Mewtwo finaly responded. "You don't know what I am going through. Again." Mewtwo snarled as he whirled, sending Mew the signal he did not wish to speak about anything anymore. Pikatwo gave another soft noise of assurance to Mewtwo as he followed after the now human clone.  
  
Mew only stayed there a moment longer before disappearing in a wink of an eye. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One; It begins  
  
Reika Sakura muttered under her breath. She wasn't asian in bloodline, her ancestry went back the three hundred years of peace on the last few land massess, all the way back to ancient America. Most of the people here were decended from other nationalities. But everything was hazey has to how the survivors of whatever had ended up on the hidden islands and continents that were later named Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. The Sea foam isles, Rainbow islands and the Orange islands.  
  
But that doesn't matter right here and now to the story.  
  
The reason Reika was cursing and spitting out dark words was because she had been trapped between a rock and a hard place. The rock being a cliff and the hard place being a bunch of the notorious Rockets from Team Rocket. Glaring daggers and making threats towards them seemed to keep the three grunts at bay as Reika Sakura tried to pull a proverbial rabbit out of her cap. But a plan of escape eluded her grasp and left her standing before the three rockets. A Nidorino, Mahamp and Houndoom ready to attack her at their master's orders. Reiko took a step back, and instantly regreted it as her left foot hit nothing save air and sent some loose rocks and clumps of sandy soil down into the waters far below.  
  
"Well kid, it seems we have you trapped. Now, will you give it up and come willingly. Or do we have to beat it out of you?" The head Rocket grunt snapped out with an evil looking smirk upon his pastey pale features. Greasy blonde hair was pulled back into a short braid while somewhat glinting green eyes took in the girl's shaking form. But it was not from fear like he thought, but from with held rage and anger towards them all.  
  
"How about plan 'B', where upon I kick your asses into the next year?" Reika threw out at them as she snatched at two sphere's from her belt and pockets. She barely had time to react by throwing the red and white sphere, and the slightly heavier purple and white sphere. As the Nidorino, Machamp and the Houndoom. But it seemed she had mistaken the ammount of force needed to throw the pokeballs forwards as the two holders sailed over and behind the trio of Rocket pokemon. Landing and splitting open, twin beams of red and bright white energy and light took the forums of a large bipedel pokemon with a row of spikes down his back, ebony eyes, a pale cream belly and lower jaw while blue scales covered the rest of his form, from his nose to the tips of his tail. "Ga-Tor!" The Feraligator grumbled out as he let himself fall onto all fours. A hiss escaped him and the threat was not lost even to the humans. The other took a smaller but just as equally powerful pokemon form. The tip of it's tail burned a bright golden yellow and crimson flame. Eyes of dark blue took in the scene before her, ruby red and light orange and biege scales glistened in the late morning sunlight. "Meleon!" The female Charmelon called out harshly. Blue eyes narrowed and her flame flared up, casting an erire glow over her body. Her sharp talons dug into the rocky and sandy soil while her claws twitched, expecting a melee like battle.  
  
The three rocket's let out several startled yelps as the Fire and Water pokemon charged forth when their eyes caught the danger that their trainer was in. Roaring, the Fraligator reared up. Standing at a hieght of seven feet, wieghing about five hundred pounds and roughly thirteen feet in length, the Feralugator was an impressive specimen. The Machamp took this as a challenge and turned away from the human now intent on making this water lizard before him cower in fear as the human had started to do. "Champ Ma!" Machamp roared out, pebble like grey skin rustled slightly as he charged the alligator pokemon all four arms drawn back and ready to land a punch. Snarling the Feraligator ducked the first two fists, was hit by a third but caught the fourth with his teeth. A meaty crunch filled the air which was soon followed by the hoarse scream of the Machamp. Licking the blood from his teeth, the Feraligator eyed the Machamp with a feral lust of hunger in his eyes. Showing exactly how the Machamp was seen by the larger gator pokemon. Drawing in a deep breath the Feraligator bellowed and surged forth, jaws wide open and ready to take the finned headed fighting type out for the count and life for even daring to think of harming his trainer.  
  
Like most bonds between human and pokemon, the bond between a pokemon and a human that trusted eachother completely was the strongest of all. Unlike Rocket's and their pokemon, the pokemon had limits they would not push against. Boundaries that even they still held somewhat sacred. But for a Feraligator ready to face death itself to help his trainer, well, nothing was sacred to him on the quest to keep his trainer safe. And that went the same for most trained pokemon now,. save the few where trainers or normal humans still saw pokemon as animals meant only for pets or worse.  
  
Getting back to the battle, as Feraligator took care of the Machamp, the Charmeleon was left on her own devices to deal with both a Nidorino and Houndoom. Snarling she charged forth, bearly hearing her trainer snap out orders to Ronin, the Feraligator. Robin, the Charmelon, blocked a flash flame the Houndoom sent out at her trainer, and countered a flurry of flying stingers the Nidorino hurled the human female's way with a fire spin. Letting out a low and dangerous growl, Robin stroked her fire chambers and waited untill the Houndoom and Nidorino started to charge, thinking they could knock out or distract the fire lizard with a double attack. But they were wrong in thinking that. Robin gasped in a short and shallow breath as her chest started to inflate, giving the Houndoom the only small warning that it needed to lunge to the right as the Charmeleon hurled out a massive and super hot jet of fire. It streaked through the air and smote down the Nidorino, sending it flying into the group of humans. Giving a yelp, the dog like dark/fire dog whirled and ran away. Not wanting to deal with dying at the hands of a Feraligator or Charmeleon. Ronin raised his head and hissed at the retreating form of the Houndoom, before concentrating on cleaning his bloodied claws and mouth. The still form of the Machamp lay on the ground, it's back flayed open, both skin and muscle clearly torn from one arm while the other arm was just gone. Leaving the dead Machamp looking like a strange Machoke.  
  
The Charmelon, Robin, watched as the humans scrambled to their feet. Terror on their faces as they took in the dead forms of two of their pokemon before making a break for it. Turning her eyes over to Ronin, she gave a soft growl and then glanced at her trainer. Reiko had already turned and was picking up her strewn pack and items before giving the Charmeleon an absent pat on the head and nodded her head an alright for what the fire lizard wanted. Turning, Robin trotted over to the Feraligator and gave another low growl. Ronin snorted and only moved aside slightly, to let Robin have acess to the body of the Machamp.  
  
Reika ran a hand through her shortish red/gold hair. It wasn't exactly strawberry blonde, yet it wasn't true red. In the right light it took on a golden sheen, while in the wrong light it looked like molten metal. Medium blue/green eyes took in her surroundings before she dug into the pack and slowly took out what the rockets had been after. A egg whiter than the purest snow lay in her hands. It seemed to glow from the few rays of sunlight that landed on the shell. A small scattering of blue and gold was the only thing that marred the white shell. Making sure there weren't any cracks in it, Reika slowly put the egg back in her pack then carefuly put the strape over her head, keeping her left arm covering the pack. Glancing behind her, she took in the sight of the fire and water pokemon eating and told them to be finished in thirty minutes or less. A few grunts were her answers as she took her leave of the place.  
  
i'It's not safe here. But where else can I go, Magma and Aqua are already hunting for me in the islands and throught Hoenn...But it's not like Johto or Kanto are safe havens anymore...'/i  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Reika wandered about the now deserted forest. She guessed her and her pokemon had roughly an hour before the Rockets were able to reach the nearest town and alert their boss. And to think it was all over the egg she had tucked away in her pack. For whatever reasons that only the evil guys knew of, the leaders of the three worst gangs ever were after her and the egg she carried. A soft sigh escaped Reika before she stopped and leaned against a tree, using it as support. All the young woman wanted was to crawl under a rock and hide. But no, she had to be strong.  
  
i'It would be nice though, to go into a town and safely buy new clothing.'/i Reika mused as she picked at a loose thread on her worn and torn shirt. Her jeans had gone from black long jeans, to ragged shorts and salt n' pepper in color. Her shoe's thankfully were made of tougher material, but it wouldn't be soon untill she needed a new pair. Having been forced to keep on the run and stay low on radar had taught Reiko how to survive off the land. Her carnivore pokemon were able to hunt for themselves and Reika, while using the help of her omnivour pokemon, Reika was able to find some edible plants. It wasn't tasteful half the time for the human. But it helped her survive to see the next sunrise. A few more minutes of walking and she came upon her three other pokemon. A Zigzagoon, Tyrogue and a Ditto.  
  
The Ditto looked up from sniffing a few berries and called out eagerly to it's trainer. "Tooo! Dit ditto!" Morph said, shuffling and sliding across the ground, chatting away in greeting to it's trainer. Reika chuckled softly and quickly squatted down to pat the Ditto a few times on the head before Morph climbed up her arm and clung to her shoulder like a bright pink growth when Reika stood up. Rogue and Scorp (short for Scorpion) turned from inspecting a few plants to wave or call out a greeting to Reika as they gathered what was edible by both humans and pokemon and lugged it over to her. Rogue, the Zigzagoon had been able to find a few dropped items also. One turned out to be a full restore while the rest were a few berries only suitible for healing pokemon. Tucking them away, Reika praised her pokemon before recalling Scorp and Rouge. Morph gave a soft cooing sound, which alerted Reika that Robin and Ronin were back. Or so she thought as she turned around and readied the two pokeballs. But it wasn't the sight of her pokemon that met Reika's eyes.  
  
It was the battered and hagared form of a human. Maybe a few years older than her, and also male. Reika took a few steps back before the other human suddenly just slumped to the ground. A few moments passed by, and a Pikachu erupted from the foliage. "PiPi! PIKA!" The electrical mouse cried out, halting by the humans right shoulder and started to shake it. "Pika!" For a moment Reika thought strangely that it was just an average trainer. But no, that was blasted down in flames and alarms when 'it' showed up.  
  
It being a thirty foot plus, steel/ground pokemon known as Steelix. The iron snake roared and bellowed, sending tree's flying everywhich way, also very large splinters and pieces of tree. Crying out in alarm, Reika threw herself to the ground as Morph took it upon himself to take down the Steelix. He was unlike other Ditto's, unable to use the attack Transform, naturaly. He knew another attack, 'Pound' unlike other Ditto's. But his Transform attack was what set him even more appart. He could not use it to transform into the pokemon he was fighting against. But he could change into any pokemon, given a picture showing it all. And it was dead on too.  
  
Coughing and spitting out grass and dirt, Reika called out what she wanted Morph to transform too. "Morph, Camerupt now!"  
  
"Diiito!" Morph nearly roared out as his form glew a bright blue and he shifted. Growing and splitting, the transformation pokemon soon became the camel like Camerupt. Twin volcanos of bone jutted from his back belching a thick black smoke while auburn eyes and fur casted the rays of sunlight that struck them off in a glow. Pawing the ground with one two toed hoof/pad, Morph attempted to glare down the Steelix.  
  
"Steeeerrrooonix!" The massive steel and ground type snake bellowed out as he shifted his wieght and brought his ebony eyes to bore into the eyes of the Camerupt formerly Ditto. With another gong like bellow, the Steelix charged Morph.  
  
"Morph!" Reika shouted out above the ringing like sounds the Steelix was giving off as it screamed out a ear piercing screech attack. "Eruption!" Anyother words were lost as the Steelix made too much of a racket to be heard over. Reika could only hope Morph had heard her while her eyes rolled up and she passed out from the dull throbbing pain her body was now in from what the Steelix had done with it's screeching.  
  
"Ruuuuptaaa!" Morph loowed out while lowering his head and forquarters down, aiming the twin volcanos on his back at the steelix. The iron snake tried to halt, fear suddenly racing through it's body like ice water but it was already too late. Like magma the fire came jetting out, striking into the steel snake and sent it flying, knocked out and badely burned or melted in places. Breathing heavily, Morph turned and took in the sight of his trainer out cold, the second human and the pikachu. All because their hearing was greater. Shaking his head, Morph returned to his original form, intent upon waiting for his trainer to wake up, or Ronin and Robin to realize that Reika was in need of help. 


End file.
